Vehicular trailers are used to haul many types of cargo, including fluids. Such trailers may be attached to tractor trailers and used as shipping containers in larger freight operations, such as rail and ship-based transportation systems. Where the cargo being transported, a trailer may include a sealed tank that is attached to a frame. The tanks may be used to haul any variety of fluids, from dairy to petrochemicals. A portion of such fluids may be corrosive liquids. Examples of such corrosive liquids may include gasoline, solvents, and catalyst materials for use in industrial activities.
To accommodate corrosive liquids, tank trailers may have corrosion resistant properties, such as corrosion-resistant material compositions or coatings. Tank trailers that do not have such corrosion-resistant properties may experience significant degradation over time, compromising safety and longevity of the trailer. Typical tank trailers that are constructed to transport corrosive liquids include a tank trailer and frame crafted from a single, homogeneous material that is resistant to the otherwise corrosive properties of the liquids to be transported. Corrosive-resistant materials, however, may be relatively heavy and expensive in comparison to materials that are selected based on mechanical properties alone. Thus, conventional corrosion-resistant tank trailers are typically heavy and more expensive to build than tank trailers that are built to transport inert, non-corrosive materials.
The illustrated figures are only exemplary and are not intended to assert or imply any limitation with regard to the environment, architecture, design, or process in which different embodiments may be implemented.